maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Venom/DrParadox
Before I begin, let me just say that I've been really busy this past two weeks. I have finals coming up and it may take a while for me to set up my character move sets for a while. I do not think of all of this instantly, I need to think for a moment how some moves are in character, what effects would work, and how it wouldn't be overpowered. I want to make it as balanced as possible in the game and it takes a while for me to create a move set. I also have a life outside this wiki, I have a job, I cosplay, I do photography, I go to school and study, and of course, I play M:AA, the only Facebook game I play. While many of you have been patient enough to wait, there are some people who have been asking me when is the next one. I just wish to remind people that I do this for fun, and while I wish I can do it every week, there are some situations in real life that may prevent me from doing just that. Questions about when is the next one going to show up will not make it any faster, it will only make it a chore to do this series and I do not want to make something I enjoy doing any less fun. Now that the rant is over, time to reveal my next brusier, Agent Venom. As most of you know, the Venom symbiote has a long history in the Spider-Man franchise. Starting as a costume for Spider-Man, he eventually realizes that it is an alien symbiote that is trying to forcibly bond to him. After getting rid of it, it then merged with its most infamous host, Eddie Brock. It was only until around the mid 2000s that the Symbiote rejected Brock and then merged with recurring Spider-Man villain Scorpion and then Peter's friend Flash Thompson. This blog will focus on Flash Thompson. Brusier was a bit of an obvious choice since Venom is usually portrayed as a more powerful, less agile Spider-Man. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture No alternate costume yet Bio: The Venom Symbiote was discovered by Spider-Man in an alien planet. At first thinking it was some advanced suit that bonded with him, he then realized that it was an alien parasite and manage to remove the Symbiote. Since then, the Symbiote pass down from host to host, usually as adversaries of Spider-Man. Its current host, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, however has decided to use the Symbiote for more noble reasons and is currently a member of the Secret Avengers. Class: Brusier Passive: Berserk Mode (If Venom's health goes down to 1/3, he gains an increase in attack and defense and a chance to counterattack at the expense of no longer being able to be controlled, the effect is removed if he has more than 1/3 health) Symbiote Dodge (Chance to avoid melee attacks) Alternate Outfit: N/A (Will need to think about this for a while Note: Berserk only moves will be in bold, normal only moves will be in italic L1: Symbiote Web (One enemy, Ranged-Webbed, Exploit Webbed) (Note: He has this for both his normal and berserk form) L2: Symbiote Leech (One enemy, Ranged-Symbiote Absorption (removes webbed to recover health), Slowed cooldown 2 rounds) L2 Beserk: Tendril Smash (One enemy, Melee-Strengthened, Pressure Point) L6: Multigun Assault (One enemy, Gun Tech Ranged-Truestrike, Lock On) L6 Change 1: Multigun Sniper (One enemy, Gun Tech Ranged-Guarenteed Hit, High Critical, Off Balanced) L6 Change 2: Multgun Shotgun (One enemy, Gun Tech Ranged-Deadly Critical, Cornered, Winded) L6 Change 3: Multigun Minigun (AoE, Gun Tech Ranged-Exposed, Staggered) L6 Berserk: Symbiote Sluge (AoE, Ranged-Incapacitation, Exploit Slowed, Biofeedback) L9: Weapon Change (Quick Action, Weapon Change (Multigun changes to a different mode)) L9 Berserk: Frenzy (Quick Action, Frenzy (Gains three extra turns, after three turns are up, loses next turn with a random debuff (Exposed, Slowed, Dizzy, or Weakened)) Stats Health: 3 Stamina: 2 Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Accuracy: 3 Evasion: 1 Team Up Bonuses: Big Guns: Cable, Deadpool, Domino, Omega Sentinel, Punisher, War Machine Black-Ops: Beast, Black Widow, Captain America, Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Valkyrie, War Machine (Secret Avengers members) Hosts: Spider-Man (both were hosts of the Venom Symbiote) Legacy: Black Knight, Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, War Machine (These heroes have taken up the mantle of another hero/villain) Recruitment Quote: "As a close friend once said, 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Agent, I will join you as long as I can keep this symbiote under control." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Agent Venom Designation: U.S. Soldier Nationality: American Criminal Record: None Power: Corporal Thompson is currently bonded to the Venom Symbiote with all of its powers including super strength, agility, reflexes and endurances, creating organic webbing, ability to stick to walls, and some degree of shapeshifting and camouflage. He cannot be bonded with it past 48 hours or he will lose control. Unique Weapon: Corporal Thompson uses a weapon called a Multi-Gun that is configured to his DNA. It allows him to change the weapon in order to suit his needs from an assault rifle to a sniper rifle and more. Known History: Corporal Thompson volunteered for military services during his time in Empire State University. He had a noticeable service record with many of his superior officers commended him for many of the battles he has fought. After serving his time, he eventually finished serving his time and became a physical education teacher. He eventually went back to the army to participate in the War in Iraq. Unfortunately, he lost his legs after saving the lives of his platoon, he claimed that Spider-Man was an inspiriation for his heroic sacrifice. After recovering, he volunteer for a secret service that allowed him to bond to the symbiote, allowing him to regain his legs and work under the Avengers as Agent Venom, occasionally fighting alongside his idol, Spider-Man. Observations: "The army claimed that they manage to take precautions to make sure that Thompson won't lose control and to stop him, possibly permanently, if he ever does. Thompson is a typical soldier, willing to obey his superior officer no matter what. One thing that is different from most soldiers however is that he looks up to many different heroes, specifically Spider-Man. Thompson even claims that he knows who Spider-Man is but is unwilling to share that secret with anyone." "Despite Thompson's loyalty, I am very concerned with the symbiote. As many are well aware, the past hosts weren't exactly model citizens to begin with but many of its former hosts were often driven to criminal insanity including increase of aggression and collateral damage, single-mindedness, and even cannibalism depending on how deranged the host was. Eddie Brock was the most infamous example as he relentlessly attacked Spider-Man while he had the symbiote. My advice is to remove it from Thompson and to try and find a way to destroy it, as quick as possible."--Maria Hill Update: I have decided on my next (and last) blog that I will be working on two heroes instead of one. The first one, as previously mentioned will be both Cloak and Dagger who will be acting as one hero instead of two. The second one will be a surprise. Category:Heroes Category:Bruisers Category:Symbiotes Category:Marvel